


Take The Plunge

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Alex has feelings for Maggie.  Kara doesn't know what she wants. Post 2x04





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is my first time uploading to AO3, and I haven't written fic in a while. These relationships just sparked the writer in me, and I hope you all like my take on them.  
> Also everything is un-beta'd

Alex stood as she watched Maggie walk away with this mystery girl, arm in arm.  She didn’t know why but the feeling hit her like a train.  She had feelings for Maggie Sawyer.  Like real, romantic type feelings.  Maggie turned her head and before Alex could get her phone to look like she was busy, she saw the smile on Maggie’s face and her heart skipped a beat.  Oh no.  she was 90% sure she was staring, but Maggie didn’t see her.  And then her phone rang.  It was Kara.

“Hey what’s up?”

“I need to speak to you.”  Kara sounded serious.

“Sure, I’ll be over soon.  Just finishing up.  They had to let Roulette go.”

“WHAT! Why?”

“She has powerful friends in high places.  There’s nothing we can do about that, but we will put her away.”

“I know.  Alright.  I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.”

She hung up and looked.  Maggie and the mystery girl had gone.  Alex sighed, out her phone away and headed towards Kara’s.

What Alex didn’t see was Maggie sneaking a look as she turned the corner.  And what Alex didn’t know was that Maggie’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the DEO agent still standing there.

 

Alex arrived early to Kara’s.  she checked her pockets and, typical, forgot her key. Which was weird.  Alex knocked.  “Kara I forgot my key.”  Her sister did have super speed and super hearing, so whatever she was doing, she was taking her sweet time.  Alex got her phone out and was about to ring Kara, when a message appeared on her screen.  It was from Maggie.  Alex unlocked her phone eagerly and read it.

_Sorry about tonight, how about drinks tomorrow night.  I’m not working the graveyard shift._

Alex texted back immediately.

_Don’t worry about it.  Would love to go out tomorrow night.  Let me know when you get off shift._

She hit send and then realised what she had done.  She had written love, instead of like to.  Alex started panicking and pacing.  Maggie wouldn’t read into it.  No she wouldn’t.  love to go was common expression.  Maggie would see it that way.  Alex hoped she would anyway.  She rested her head on the cool wall, breathing in deeply, trying to get herself to calm down.  She hadn’t felt this way in years.  She sighed loudly and the door opened.

“That’s a big sigh. Wanna talk about it?”  Kara said.

Alex looked at her sister, still in her Supergirl gear.  She shook her head as she entered the apartment.  “No, not really.  What did you wanna talk about?”

“Lena Luthor.” Kara sighed, as she closed the door.  She looked down and saw what she was wearing.  In a flash she was in her comfy pjs and heading to the fridge. 

“What about her?”  Alex asked.  If she could get Kara to keep talking maybe her mind could be kept off a certain detective for the NCPD.

“I went to her office today to get the info on Roulette’s fight club, and her assistant was in a huff that I just barged into her office without an appointment, and instead of throwing me out, like any sane person would do, she just told her assistant that I was to be let up into her office any time I wanted to.” Kara waffled on as she paced back and forth in front of Alex.

 Small smile played on Alex’s lips.  She definitely knew why Lena Luthor had put her baby sister on the list.  Lena Luthor had a crush on Kara.  And Kara being Kara, was oblivious to it, unless someone told her outright.  Should she be the one to do that.  Kara did seem to spending a lot of tie at LCorp.  With Lena.  Maybe the feeling was mutual.  She decided to let Kara waffle on and talk herself tired.  The more she talked about Lena, the more convinced Alex got that Kara could come to a conclusion by herself.  Her phone buzzed but she decided to ignore it.  Watching Kara have an almost existential crisis was amusing. 

“And then Lena was talking about…what?”  Kara stopped, and it took a second for Alex to realise.

“What, what?”  Alex asked.

“You have a smile on your face.  Why are you smiling?”

Alex started laughing.  “You silly.  Are you even listening to yourself?”

Kara started babbling incoherently so Alex continued deciding to tell Kara that Lena liked her.  “You’ve been going on about her for 20 minutes.  And she’s given you an all access ass to her office.  She likes you Kara.  A lot.”

Kara stopped pacing and sat down on the sofa.

“What do you mean?”  Kara asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“I mean, Lena Luthor is interested in you, and maybe wants to date you.”

Alex watched as everything clicked into place, the realisation playing out on Kara’s face.  It was priceless.

“Oh…OH!  Lena Luthor likes me, as in likes me likes me.”

Alex laughed.  “Yes genius, she does.  Why else would she give you unrestricted access to her office.  She wants to see you and she likes you.”

“So what do I tell her.  That I’m flattered, because I am, but…”  Kara stopped.  “Alex, I don’t know how I feel about her.  I mean I like her and I consider her a friend, but now this.  I smile more when she’s around, and I laugh louder.  And when she smiles my heart kind of jumps a little bit.  When she talks, I’m just captivated by her voice, and when the sun hits her, she looks like an angel, and oh my god I like Lena Luthor.  I mean I really like Lena Luthor.”  Kara turned to face Alex.

“Alex what do I do?”

“Tell her.”

“When?  Now?”  Kara moved to get up, but Alex held onto her arm.

“No, not now.  Tomorrow maybe.  Whenever you feel comfortable to say what you need to say.  Just go when you’re ready.”

“Okay.  Okay.  Alright.  You hungry?  I’ll order pizza.”

“Yeah sure.”

Alex decided not to tell Kara about Maggie.  Let her deal with Lena first and then Alex would pull Kara into her mess.  Kara ordered the pizza and Alex checked to see who texted her.  It was Maggie.

_‘Wanna go to the usual bar, or somewhere new?’_

If they were at their usual bar, Alex could maybe pretend that maybe they were just friends and just hanging out, but somewhere new, that meant a date.  But Maggie was already with someone.  To be in relative comfort or dive in deep.  She chose the latter.

_‘Let’s go somewhere new.  Know anywhere good?’_

Alex got a reply instantly.  Either Maggie and the mystery girl weren’t hanging out anymore, or Maggie was more into Alex than she thought. 

_‘Of course I do Danvers ;) I’ll pick out a nice one, don’t want you going to somewhere seedy.  No place for a gal like you._

When Alex read the winky face, her heart jumped.  Oh she had it bad.

_‘Oh please.  If anything, I might make you look bad and beat someone up if they start something.  You wouldn’t want that now?’_

She didn’t know if that was too risky or not. The incoming text told her otherwise.

_‘You.  Make me look bad.  Not a chance.  If anything you might improve my street cred.’_

That made Alex laugh out loud, which made Kara turn around, still on the phone ordering pizza.  She gave Alex a questioning looks.  Alex just shook her head and said “Nothing.”

“Hi, yes, hello.  I would like to…” Kara said as she placed their orders.  Alex looked down at her phone and typed back.

_‘Please, what street cred Sawyer?’_

She got a reply instantly.

_‘That settles it Danvers.  We’re going somewhere seedy so you can beat someone up, and earn me more street cred for being the one who brought you along.  It’s a date.’_

Alex read the text, smiling at the easy banter between them.  She read the last line.  _It’s a date_.  It’s a date.  With Maggie Sawyer.  Sure they could call it hanging out, or getting drinks, but the reality was that they were going out on a date, and it made her smile grow.

“Pizza will be half an hour.  What’s go you all smiles?  I’m normally the one who dos that.  You brood.”  Kara asked.

“I don’t brood.  And I’m allowed to smile.”

“Yeah, but what has got you smiling so much?  Who are you texting?”

“No-one.”

“Alex tell me.  I have super strength and super speed.  Just tell me.”  Kara whined.

Alex weighed her options.

“Fine, and this is just because I don’t want to have to wrestle you.  It’s Maggie.  Maggie Sawyer.”

“The NCPD Detective?”  
“Yeah.”

“What are you texting about?”

“Nothing.  We’re just going out for drinks tomorrow night, and just deciding where to go.”

“Going out for a drinks. “Kara’s face changed.  “ALEX DO YOU LIKE MAGGIE?”

Kara had to be the overdramatic one.

“Drinks, just means hanging out.  It’s not like it’s a date or anything.”  Alex mumbled towards the end.

“It is so a date,” Kara said smugly.

“No, Kara, it’s not.  She has a girlfriend.  Kara’s face dropped.  “I asked her to go out tonight, but I saw her.  She was gorgeous.  But it’s only been half an hour and Maggie’s texting me about meeting up for drinks, so maybe they’re not that close.  I know it sounds stupid.  I just really happy when I get to spend time with her.”

Kara sat down and gave her a hug.

“The Danvers sisters hung up over girls.”

Alex started laughing and Kara joined in.

“What are we gonna do?”  Alex asked.

“Be there for each other.  Tell each other everything.”

“We got that out of the way tonight.  Let’s just eat pizza and watch tv.”

“Agreed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets jealous and Kara gets brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback. I was thinking of uploading every other day.

The next morning, Alex arrived at the DEO early and there were people there already, looking busy as ever.  She went into the training room to try and vent out her frustrations by beating something up.  It normally helped.  She spent an hour punching and kicking, and honing her baton technique against a dummy, letting her pent up energy out.  Why did Maggie have to be such a smooth talker, so confident in herself.  Why did Alex have to fall for her?  Why couldn’t Alex stop thinking about her since the moment they met, and the regret and hurt she felt every time Maggie Sawyer walked away.

She heard a noise behind her and on instinct swung the baton in that direction.

“Hey…what are you doing?”  It was Mon-El.  There was a metal ‘clang’ and the baton was dented.  Mon-El was unfazed.

Alex gained her composure and lowered the now ruined baton.

“Sorry, I was just distracted.  I didn’t mean to hit you.”  She apologised.

“Well lucky for you I have impenetrable skin.” He said smugly, folding his arms across his chest.  “Do you know where Kara is, she said that I was released into her custody, which I think means that I can go out into the city, as long as I’m with her.” 

“Yeah, that’s what custody means.  I gotta say, you’re handling the language really well.”  Alex said, genuinely impressed by his progression.  “No, I haven’t seen Kara, she’s at work, and she’ll probably pick you up from here later on today.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll guess I can go and see if Winn is in.”

“Hey Mon-El?”

“Yes?”

“How good are you at sparring?”

“Like fighting, but practice fighting?”  Alex nodded.  “I’m good enough, why?”

“Let’s spar.  It will teach you how to control your strength, so when you’re out in public, it will come naturally to you.”

His face lit up with a smile, “Yeah okay, let’s go.”

An hour later, Alex was sweating.  Of course she had to go up against a Daxomite.  Similar in strength to a Kryptonian.  She’d taught Mon-El how to control his strength, and he was buzzing to show Kara.

 

In the showers, Alex relaxed under the hot spray of water.  The workouts had been good, and teaching Mon-El had taken her mind off everything.  Now she was alone with her thoughts, and they all came back to Maggie.  She imagined touching her soft hair, which probably smelled incredible too.  The ghost of her hand in Alex’s lingered.  Alex’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Maggie took her hand out of the blue.  With everything Alex was thinking about, at the forefront of her mind was Maggie Sawyer and that goddamned smirk that made Alex weak.

She dressed up and got ready for the work day.  As soon as she got onto the floor, she got a call from Maggie.

“Danvers.”

“It’s Sawyer, wanna see another dead body?”

“Sure, where is it?”

“Downtown.  I’m sending you the address.  See you soon.”

They both hung up.  Hank approached Alex. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just another body, might be alien. I’m gonna go check it out.”

“Keep me updated.”

 

Alex arrived on the scene.  Street alley, horrid smell, dumpsters overflowing with garbage, and police cornering off access to civilians.  She flashed her badge at the officer at the tape and he let her through.  She found Maggie beside one of the dumpsters, staring directly at her. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.  Call came in just before I phoned you, body’s fresh.  No one else wants to touch it.”

“Well what are we waiting for?”

Maggie led the way to the tarp covered body, and they both bent down. 

“Multiple stab wounds, suggesting a robbery gone wrong, wallets gone, no ID, but here’s the interesting thing,” Maggie explained as she removed the tarp.  She pointed to the alien’s neck.  “Here, there’s a needle mark on the neck.”

“Could be poison, and the stab wounds could be superficial.  I’ll have the DEO run a tox check, and I’ll get back to you on that.”

They both stood up, happy with the initial findings.

“So, where’s Supergirl today?”  Maggie asked bitterly.  Alex caught it.

“Umm, I don’t know actually.  I don’t keep tabs on her.”  _Is she jealous of mine and Supergirl’s relationship?  We’re sisters.  But she doesn’t know that.  Oh my god, she thinks we’re together._

“Oh, so you’re not together then?” 

_Totally jealous. I knew it._

“No, we just work together.”

“For how long?”

“About a year now.”

“So do you know who she is then?”

That threw Alex off.  Of course she knew who Supergirl was, but what did she tell Maggie.

“I’m not at liberty to confirm or deny that.”

“Just a fancy way of saying yes.  I understand.  You don’t have to tell me.”

“I never had to anyway.  And if Supergirl trusts you enough, then she’ll tell you.”

With that settled Alex’s phone rang.  It was Kara.

“My sister, sorry.”  She turned away from Maggie.

“Hey Alex, what’s up, Hank said that you’re on a case?”

“Yeah.  Another alien dead?  I’m getting a transport team now.  We’ll be back at the DEO in half an hour. Maggie and I will case the area looking for any other evidence in the meantime.”

“You’re with Maggie?  How’s it going?   I'm gonna talk to Lena today.  And if everything goes to plan, maybe ask her out.”

“It’s work related, and how do you feel?”

“Are you sure?”  there was that questioning tone that Alex hated. “Nervous, very nervous..  I feel so very nervous Alex.  What if I can’t do this?”

Alex turned around and saw Maggie watching her.  “Very sure.  Totally professional. And you’re awesome.  Just channel some Supergirl confidence into Kara.”

“That’s the thing though, even as Supergirl I would be a nervous wreck.  I gotta go, Snapper’s coming and he looks angrier than usual.  I didn’t even know that was possible.  Bye.”

“So what did your sister want?”  Maggie asked.

“Oh, you know, how are you?  What are you doing?  When are you getting off work, I wanna tell you something important.”  Alex rolled her eyes.

“Sounds like she worries.”  A soft smile played on Maggie’s face.

“Yeah she does, and I’m the older sister.”

That made Maggie laugh.  Oh that sound.  That sound was angelic, and Alex made her do that.  She needed to do that more often. 

“Anyway, let’s look at the scene.”

 

Back at CatCo Kara hung up the phone and approached Snapper.

 “Where have you been?” Snapper asked sharply.

“I…I thought I was early.  It’s 8am.  And you just got here.” Kara defended.

“Exactly, you should be working on your next story.  Here.” Snapper gave Kara a file.  “It’s to do with LCorp, and how they plan to reduce their carbon footprint.  I want the full article on my desk tonight, sources, quotes, everything. Capiche?  Im the boss, this is the time I get in.  If you ever want to succeed you have to be earlier than everyone else and put more hard work and effort into everything.  Now go.”

“Yes sir, I’ll go to LCorp right now.”

 

When Kara got to LCorp, she found the usual guard at the entrance. 

“Hiya, Miss Danvers, floor 15, and I’ll call ahead.”

“Thanks Oliver, how’s the adoption going?”

“We’re on the waiting list.  I hope we get one soon, Steve and I just can’t wait to be parents.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, I hope you get a child soon.”

“Thank you Miss Danvers.”

“Please call me Kara.”

The elevator doors opened as Kara heard Oliver speak into the phone “Hi Jess, Kara Danvers on her way up for Miss Luthor.”

She turned and pressed floor 15 and gave a little wave to Oliver as the door closed.  She leant back against the railings and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.  She was going to see Lena, again.  Lena, who made her smile wider than ever before.  Lena whose slight touch sent butterflies throughout Kara’s body.  Lena, who Kara now knew she had a huge crush on.  She heard the ding and the elevator doors open.  Lena’s PA, Jess was waiting there.  She looked closed off, probably due to what happened before.

“Miss Luthor is expecting you.”

“Thanks Jess, and I am so sorry about yesterday, I just needed to get my friend out a tight spot. I honestly didn’t mean to be so rude.”

Jess looked taken aback at this change of behaviour.

“Oh not to worry Miss Danvers, I’ve had worse from more people than you know.”

“Please call me Kara, and people are jerks.  I know.  I was Cat Grants assistant for 2 years”  Kara offered with a smile.

“Yes they are.” Jess said, her posture opening up, and a smile forming on her face.

Kara pushed the double doors open, and sat there, looking out of her window, was Lena Luthor.  At the sound of the door opening, she turned her chair around, and upon seeing Kara, she smiled, wide and happy.  Kara had to remember how to breathe.

“Kara, such a pleasure to see you again, and so soon.  Another one of your friends in trouble,” she laughed.

_Wow, just wow.  Just look at her.  She’s so beautiful, and that laugh.  I could listen to that all day, and she’s staring.  Why is she staring?  Oh because you need to respond Kara._

“Err, hi Lena.  No, none of my friends are in trouble.  No I am here to interview you for CatCo magazine.”

“Again?  They seem to love sending you here.”  The smile never leaving her face. 

“Well, apparently you don’t get on well with the other reporters.” Kara said, hoping not to offend her.

“The others came in here set in their prejudice, not wanting to change, so their reporting was bias, and then you come along, new, eager and no prejudice whatsoever, a refreshing change of pace.  I have to say I’m glad that you came into my life Kara.  You’ve made my first few weeks here in National City interesting to say the least.”

“Well, you’re welcome.”

“Now what’s the article about?”  Lena asked leaning forward.

Kara took a seat opposite Lena and took her reporters pad out.

“It’s about how LCorp is planning to reduce their carbon footprint.”

“Well everything takes time, and we’re planning on having the company, and all employees aware of reducing their footprints by the end of the week.  Initially, we’re going to use an innovative solar panel technology.  It looks like glass, but they are solar panels, and if we replace all the windows on the building with them, we could power 2 city blocks, including this building, infinitely.  A source of clean energy.  This gives jobs to the company that manufacture the solar panels, and jobs for people to install them.  We’re prototyping this building, and if all goes well, all LCorp buildings will incorporate this technology, thus reducing the carbon footprint down by a substantial factor.  And that’s only the beginning.  The rest I cannot tell you for the moment, because it’s still in the early planning stages.”

Kara scribbled everything down as fast as she humanly could, didn’t want to risk coming out as Supergirl, just for an interview.  Maybe she should get a Dictaphone.  It would make everything easier.

Kara felt Lena’s eyes on her.

“Did you get everything?”  Lena asked.

“Yep, just writing down the last bit about the prototype, and I’m done.” Kara said, looking up at Lena.

The way the sun was hitting the window framed Lena as an angel.

“So beautiful…” Kara whispered.

Time seemed to slow down for Kara.  Lena’s face changed, from the smile, showed confusion, and then realisation as to what Kara just said. 

Kara, reading Lena’s face realised what she’d done.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?”  Kara said, dropping her head in her hands.

Lena giggled, and Kara looked up.  “Yes you did, but if we’re being honest, the feeling is mutual.”

It took Kara a minute to get what she was saying.

“Oh…OH.  Well thank you.” Kara said, putting her notepad down on the desk and straightening out her pants.

“Thank you for what?”  Lena looked confused.  It was nice to have the upper hand for once.  
  
“For making this easier.”

“I don’t follow.”

Kara took a deep breath in.  “Would you like to go out with me Lena?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie's case gets a bit more complicated and things get interesting between Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you guys so much for everything. Your comments and kudos mean so much to me.

Alex and Maggie had finished up their initial sweep of evidence at the scene and now Alex was back at the DEO analysing how this alien was murdered, and going about identifying it. A tox screen was running, looking for a trace of any type of poison, and it turned out Alex was right, the stab wounds were superficial.  An untrained eye wouldn’t have detected the needle mark, but Alex was trained, and one of the best.  There was nothing else wrong with the body.  Hank hadn’t been around yet, busy managing other cases the DEO were currently involved with.  He should be able to identify the alien.  Alex didn’t want to disturb Kara at work.  Her phone rang.  It was Maggie. 

“Danvers.”  
  
“Come on Danvers, we both know you have my number saved.  You could at least say hello.”  Maggie snarked.

Alex rolled her eyes.  She couldn’t believe that she had a crush on this woman. 

“Fine, hello Sawyer, how may I help you?”

“Ha.  Ha.  Hilarious Danvers.  What’s new on the case?”

“Well I was right about the stab wounds, completely superficial. The alien was injected with something.  Running a tox screen on all known poisons, and getting an expert in to ID the species and hopefully this alien registered to the presidents Alien Amnesty Act so we can get a civilian ID as well.”

“So we’re just above square one.” Maggie summarised.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“We still on for drinks tonight?’  Alex was taken aback at the abruptness.

Alex paused.  Maggie had a girlfriend.  She knew.  She saw.  Drinks as friends, not drinks romantically.  Drinks as friends and only friends.

“Yeah, sure, if there aren’t any major developments on the case.”

“Cool, meet me at National City Plaza by the pier.  I told you we were going somewhere seedy”  Alex could hear the playfulness in Maggie’s voice.

“And it’s by the pier?.” 

“Yes, it’s by the pier, get ready to beat up some assholes.”

“Sounds fun.”  It actually did.

“It’s a date.  Bye Danvers.”

The line cut off.  It’s a date.  It’s a date.  Those words kept ringing in Alex’s ears.  It was one thing to read those words in a text, but to heat her actually say it, did things to Alex.  She had a friend? Date with Maggie Sawyer.  Not an actual date because Maggie Sawyer was in a relationship.  With another woman. So nothing was going to happen tonight, because there was nothing between them to happen.  It was strictly platonic.  Alex kept telling herself this, but deep down inside she was hoping something would happen.  She was hoping to the universe that it would give her a break in her love life and be kind to her.  Maggie was special.  Maggie made her feel things that she thought she had long since left behind.  Maggie Sawyer was going to make or break Alex Danvers and she honestly didn’t know how to feel about it. 

 

 

“Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

The silence hung in the air.  Kara’s eyes had gone wide and she’d frozen.  She didn’t mean for it to come blurting out, but she couldn’t control herself.  It was making her more and more nervous until it took over.  Lena was unreadable.  Her posture was stiff, arms resting, finger interlinked with each other.  Face like stone.  They didn’t know how long they were like that.  They both chose to speak at the same time.

“I’m sorry it came out like that…”

“Yes…”

Kara was stunned.  Lena Luthor had said yes.  To a date.  With her.

“Y…yes?”  Kara asked.

Lena took a breath in, and relaxed her body.  She stood up and circled the desk until she was in front of Kara.  She sat down on the desk and took Kara’s hands into her own.

Kara looked up and met Lena’s eyes.

“Yes Kara Danvers, I would love to go out on a date with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Um okay wow.  I didn’t think I’d even say it, let alone get a yes.”  Kara admitted.

“Why do you think you wouldn’t get a yes.”  Lena asked.  intrigued by this woman.

“Uhh… because look at you.  You’re absolutely stunning, and I’m average at best.”

Lena stood up and took Kara with her.

“Look at me.”  Kara raised her head, eyes meeting. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet and know.  You are beautiful inside and out, and I am honoured to be going out on a date with you.”  A smile blossomed over Kara’s face, and she pulled Lena into a hug, which made Lena melt inside.  She could feel the muscles in Kara’s arms.  She was strong.  When they pulled apart their bodies, their arms were still wrapped around each other.  They were lost in each other’s eyes.  Kara’s eyes were flicking down to Lena’s lips, back to her eyes and Lena was doing the same thing, both unconsciously leaning in towards each other.  Kara closed her eyes knowing what was about to happen, and then her phone rang.

 Startling both of them, making Kara shriek and push more into Lena and the desk, resulting in Lena accidentally copping a feel of Kara’s boob as she was trying to keep Kara upright.

Lena looked mortified.  “I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to do that.  Honestly.”  She was frozen.

“No, no it’s fine.  It was the phone.”  The touch had sent goose bumps all over Kara’s body and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering so hard.  They still were.  Kara stepped away from Lena and tried to control her breathing.

She looked down at her phone and it was Alex ringing her.  She answered.

“Hey Kara, we still haven’t got any updates about the case yet.”

“Anything else?”  Kara didn’t mean for it to come out so cold, but she was still annoyed that she was talking to her sister and not kissing Lena Luthor right now.

“Ok, wow, why the third degree,” and then it hit, “NO!  You’re with Lena aren’t you?  Kara I am so sorry. I’m gonna go now.  Also I have a date with Maggie.  Okay bye.”  And she hung up.  As soon as Kara turned around, she was enveloped in Lena’s arms, holding her close, just as they were before the phone call. 

“Is this okay?”  Lena asked. 

“Yes.”

Lena’s soft lips touched Kara’s and the world around them blacked out.  It was just Kara and Lena, together. Their lips moved together, both pushing and pulling, revelling in the satisfaction. Why hadn’t they done this sooner?  Lena’s hands slid down Kara’s back resting on her hips, whilst Kara’s ran up Lena’s back and tangled them in her hair.  Lena pulled away first, but not before sucking gently on Kara’s bottom lip, releasing it with a quiet pop, receiving a moan from Kara.  They looked into each other eyes and were pulled together again.  Lena’s hands became more adventurous sliding them onto Kara’s ass and gave a small squeeze, which made Kara buck into Lena, biting her lip.  Kara enjoyed the way her body responded, sending a jolt through her.  They pulled apart, Lena’s hands still on Kara’s ass.

“Wow.” Kara breathed.

“Yeah.” Lena agreed.

They rested their foreheads against each other’s and basked in the moment.

 

 

Alex looked at her phone.  She may have just ruined Kara’s chance with Lena.  But she didn’t have time for that because Hank had just come out of the briefing room. 

“Director, we need you to ID someone for a case, this way.”  She led him towards the morgue.

“What do you know about the body?”

“Alien, unknown origins, running facial recognition to see if the alien registered for the AAA.  Superficial stab wounds to throw us off the fact the alien was injected with something.  Found a needle mark on the neck.  Whatever was injected went straight to the brain and killed them.  We need you to ID what kind of alien this this is.”

“Where’s Supergirl?”

“Keeping up appearances.”

“I see.”

 

They got to the morgue and the alien was gone.  There was nothing but a piece of paper on the table.  And no one in the room.  The monitors running the facial recognition had been unplugged, the wires ripped out.

“Agent Danvers, what is going on?”

“I swear to you Hank, I was just here 10 minutes ago, and there was an alien here, dead!”  Alex moved to the table, and when she read what was on the paper, she went blank.

“I believe you, just where could it have gone?”

“It faked its own death.”  Alex all but shouted.  She took her phone out.

“Who are you calling?”

“Detective Sawyer.”

“Why?”

“She was the one who called me onto the scene.  And her name is on this piece of paper.”

The phone rang, and rang.  “Come on Maggie, pick up, pick up…”

“Miss me already Danvers?”  Maggie asked playfully

“Maggie, where are you?”  Alex asked, frantically pacing.

“I’m at the station.  What’s wrong?”  All traces of playfulness had gone.

“The alien we took in, it’s gone.  Faked its own death and for some reason, had your name written on a piece of paper.  Just stay there, and stay on the line.  I’m on my way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena really get going, and things change between Alex and Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. That episode. Was. So. Gay.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter

Lena went to pull away, but Kara had an iron grip on her.  “No.  Not yet.”  Kara whined.

Lena chuckled.  A couple of kisses and they were already like this.  “I do have a company to run Kara.”

“Yeah, but you could be kissing me, and let’s be honest which is more important, your company or kissing me.?”

Lena pretended to weigh her options.  “If it comes down to it, kissing you is way more important and urgent.” 

Kara smiled wide before leaning back in to kiss Lena.  She could spend all day kissing her.  She was addictive and Kara was hooked.  She backed them up to Lena’s desk, and the force made the kiss much more intense.  Kara hoisted Lena onto the desk with ease and Lena wrapped her legs around Kara.  They pulled apart but were quickly drawn back together.  Kara bit down on Lena’s bottom lip eliciting a moan from the CEO.  Lena’s hands went back to Kara’s ass and squeezed harder.  Kara pulled herself away from Lena’s lips. She looked flustered and her lips were swollen.  “That’s just playing dirty.”  Kara whispered as she leaned back in for more.  “You know you like it.”  Lena breathed back.

“Hmmm, yeah I do.”  They kissed again, Kara’s hands wandering up touching the soft smooth skin under Lena’s loose top. Lena’s back arched into Kara and she moaned into her mouth. 

“And you say I play dirty?”  Lena laughed.

“Yeah, but you like it.”  Kara repeated and pressed her lips to Lena’s neck.  Lena let out a guttural moan and squeezed her legs tighter around Kara, needing to be closer to her.  Kara’s hands slid up Lena’s bare back pulling her close, as she continued to kiss her way up Lena’s neck.  When she reached her ear, Kara bit down gently on it, making Lena’s whine.  Kara was just about to whisper in Lena’s ear, but her phone rang.

Kara groaned into Lena’s ear instead and it still sent shivers down her spine.  Kara faces Lena.  “I’m so sorry.”

“No, these things happen.”

Kara looked at her phone and it was Alex ringing.

“I swear this better be life or death,” Kara mumbled under her breath.  Turning away from temptation she answered her phone.

“Supergirl, there’s an alien hit man after Detective Sawyer.  Im with her right now.  Meet me NCPD HQ; I’ll fill you in there.”  Alex sounded bad.

Kara turned to face Lena, who was sorting herself out after Kara had ravaged her.  Kara was stunned for a second. 

“I’m so sorry Lena, I have to go, my sister’s in trouble.” 

Lena walked up to Kara and gave her a slow kiss. 

“I understand.  Go help your sister.  I’ll be here, and let me know when she’s okay.”  Lena said genuine concern in her voice.

“I will.”  Kara said, turning to walk away.  She stopped halfway and spun around, “Our date, we never discussed our date.”

“Kara,” Lena laughed, “Help your sister, and then we’ll sort out the date.”

“Okay, bye.”

 

 

As soon as Kara was outside of LCorp, she changed into Supergirl and flew off to NCPD.  Alex was waiting outside for her.  “Hanks’ inside, waiting for us, I’m so sorry for interrupting you two…”  Kara cut her off “Its fine, this is more important.”

They walked in together.  Maggie and Hank were waiting in the room behind the mirror of the interrogation room

“I don’t see what the fuss is all about, I’m safe in here.”  Maggie said.

“We don’t know what kind of alien this is. I thought it was dead anyway?”  Kara asked.

“Well the tox screen came back and found a compound that slowed the heartbeat down to less than a beat per minute feigning death.  No pulse, presumed dead.  I figure it must be a shape shifter otherwise how could it leave the DEO without anyone seeing it?”

“Alright, fine Danvers, you have a point.  So what are we gonna do?”

“Take you into protective custody.”  Hank said. 

“Where?” Maggie asked.  “Obviously the DEO isn’t safe if this alien is a shifter, so where am I gonna go?”

“You’re gonna stay with me.”  Alex said matter of fact.  “We’re gonna go to your place, pack some clothes and essentials, and then we’re going to mine.  The only people who know about this op are in this room, and it’s gonna stay that way.”

“How can we be sure that no of us is the shifter?” Maggie asked.   All of them looked around the room at each other.  Silence.   “Pick a code word or phrase, and casually slip it it to conversation, and play off their reactions if you think any of us aren’t who we say we are.”  Hank finally suggested.

 “So what’s this code word going to be?”  Maggie asked.

“Potstickers,” Kara said.  It was the first thing that came to mind.  Alex gave her a look, so did Maggie. 

“Potstickers?  Really?”  Maggie asked.

“I can see why, its food, it’s not suspicious if one of us just said that we crave potstickers.  It just means we’re hungry.”  Alex defended.

“Also I might just be hungry.  It was the first thing that came to mind.”  Kara admitted.  Both Alex and Maggie laughed.

“Alright Potstickers it is.”  Alex confirmed.

“What about the rest of the DEO, what are they gonna know about the op?”  Maggie asked.

“That you’re being taken to a safe house, and will be under DEO protection.” 

“Alright.”  Maggie sighed.

“Okay you two go now, and Director Henshaw and I will get to work finding this alien. Hopefully Winn can get some CCTV footage from the morgue.”  Kara said.

Hank left the room, to brief the other DEO agents, Kara turned towards the other two.  “Be safe, and call if anything happens.”

“What about your other stuff?”  Alex asked. Referring to Lena.

“I’ll handle it.  Now you guys go be safe.  You’ll be back to normal before you know it.”  And with that Kara left the room.

In the silence, Alex realised what she had done.  She’d invited Maggie over to stay, indefinitely.  They were going to be stuck in her apartment, probably overnight.  Oh.

“So we’re gonna be living together.  Usually I’d prefer to take you out on a few dates, you know, meet the family, get to know your habits before I move in with someone.”  Maggie joked.  Alex laughed, “Yeah well I move fast.”  Maggie grinned.  “Just because im staying with you doesn’t mean I’m putting out.”  Maggie said as she walked past. 

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it.”  Alex threw back, before opening the door.

“Such a gentlewoman.”  Maggie teased walking through the door.

“I try.”

An agent walked up to the pair.

“Agent Danvers, do you need anything?” 

“No I’m good Palomas, just get back to the DEO, and get a lockdown on the situation.”

“Yes ma’am.  What about you?”

“Heading back there now, just need to pick something up from the other facility that will help with the case.”

Maggie sat down at her desk and sipped her still warm coffee.  Alex sat down on her desk, keeping an eye on the agents now leaving the precinct.  When they all left, Maggie went to stand up.  Alex subtly held a hand out for her to stop, and stay put.  She got her phone out.

_‘Meet me outside in 5 minutes; make it look like you got a personal call.  I think the shifter might be here.  But it won’t kill you here, that’s not the smart play.’_

Maggie read the text and nodded.

“Thank you Detective Sawyer for your help on this case.”  Alex stated.

“Always happy to help.”  Maggie sent back.

Alex walked out of the building, and this time Maggie was the one to watch her go, and it was oddly satisfying, having that power.  She hoped Maggie was watching, and sure enough, if Alex turned around, she would see Maggie’s mouth open slightly, eyes fixed on Alex’s ass.

5 minutes later Maggie came out of the building with her bag and jacket.  Her phone beeped again.

_‘Round the corner on the left.  In the coffee shop.’_

Maggie walked to the small coffee shop that surprisingly, the cops didn’t all go to.  Maggie did and she knew the owner. A sweet little old lady.   She saw Alex sit down facing the window with two coffees.

“Hey Lilita, how are you?”  Maggie greeted the owner.

“Ahhh, my Maggie, what can I get for you?”  Lilita asked.

“I think my friend here already ordered for me.”  Maggie said.

“Oh that lady, she’s so polite, she’d be good for you Maggie.”  Lilita said bluntly.

“I…err… thanks Lilita.”  Maggie stuttered.  Alex was red.  She heard everything.

Maggie sat down in front of Alex and she passed the coffee to her. 

“Cappuccino, no sugar.” 

“How did you know?”  Maggie was shocked.

“I pay attention.  No big deal. Are you ready?”  Alex shrugged..  It wasn’t to Maggie.  She stared at Alex, severely underestimating the woman.  Maybe just maybe.

“Yeah.  I brought a couple of case files with me if I get bored.  Just paperwork that needs to be filled in.  I figured we’re gonna be stuck for a couple of days, might as well work.  Unless you can entertain me otherwise Danvers.”  Maggie said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Shut up, let’s go.”  Alex playfully shoved Maggie’s shoulder as they left the coffee shop. 

“Bye ladies, have fun,” Lilita shouted out the door. 

Fun wasn’t exactly the word Alex would use.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This is the second attempt at this chapter, because clever ol' me deleted the first draft cause I thought I saved it, turns out I didn't, so I smashed this out, which is pretty much identical to the original, but with some tweaks. I loved writing this one. Enjoy.

When Kara got to the DEO her phone buzzed.  It was Lena. 

_‘Hey, how’s your sister?’_

Kara’s heart melted.  It had only been half an hour and she was already checking in.

_‘Yeah she’s okay.  At her apartment now.’_

She got a reply straight away.

_‘Can I call you?’_

Her heart started beating faster.  She’d just seen Lena. 

_‘Sure.’_

Her phone rang immediately.

“Hi Kara.”  Lena’s voice was smooth.  Made Kara melt.  She walked into the empty meeting room.  No one else needed to see or hear this.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“How’s your sister?”

“Yeah she’s knocked out now.  Her work called me.  Turns out she has the flu, and she was so out of it when she was making fresh coffee, that she grabbed the glass and not the handle and she dropped the entire thing on the floor because of course she burned her hand and when I got there she was passed out on the break room couch.  So I took her home, gave her cold medicine and now she’s passed out.”  Kara laughed.  “She was so groggy.”

Lena laughed along with her.  God that sound was so melodic.

“So if your sister is knocked out, I’m sure she won’t mind if I steal you away from her for a few hours.”  Lena asked coyly.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind at all.” Kara answered.

“Wonderful, be ready by 8, and its casual wear.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“It’s a date Kara Danvers.”

A date.  She had a date with Lena Luthor. 

She turned around and there was Mon-El, and all the former glee vanished.  She had completely forgotten about him.  She had custody of him and tonight was supposed to be their first night of exploring that.

“Before you say anything, I heard.  You have a date. I don’t know what that is, but judging by happy you look right now, I’d say it’s a good thing.  You can forget about my custody.  I’ll hang out with Winn and I can find out what that PlayStation thing is.”

“I’m so sorry.  Today has been hectic, and I totally forgot.  I’ll make it up to you tomorrow I promise, and try not to get Winn into any more trouble, I think he’s still hungover.”  Kara explained.

“Don’t worry, I think a quiet night in will be best for both of us.”  Mon-El smiled. 

“Thank you so much.”

She left the meeting room and went to find Hank.

He was at the main surveillance point, with Winn passed out at his console.

She pointed at him, “Should I wake him up?”

Hank looked down and smiled, “No, let him sleep.  It’ll teach him to go against orders again.”

“Any updates on the case?”  Kara asked, hopeful the answer was no.

“No, we’re still looking and sweeping the entire building.”  Hank said.

“That’s great!” Kara exclaimed, before realising what she had said.  “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant…”  she stuttered.

“You have a date tonight.”  Hank stated.

Kara’s brows furrowed, “How did you know?”

“Alex told me whilst we were waiting for you at the police station.”

“Oh, well okay then.”

“Go on Supergirl, have fun.”  Hank smiled.

“Thanks,” and she flew out.

She got home and she started writing the article on LCorp.  She finished and emailed Snapper within two hours.  He sent back an email that just said ‘ _not bad,’_ which in Kara’s books meant good work.

She sent a quick text to Alex saying that she had a date with Lena Luthor and she got back a _‘Have fun ;)’_ she was confused.  She sent back _‘????????’_ and then she got another text saying that Maggie had sent the winky face.  That was good then, they weren’t at each other’s throats.

It was six and she had two hours to get ready.  She tried on every possible outfit that she had and settled on a cute grey sweater, with tight fitting blue jeans and white converse.  The picture of casual, or so she thought.  At quarter to eight she heard footsteps outside her door.  She x-rayed and sure enough Lena Luthor was standing outside her door.  With flowers.  For Kara.  Kara swooned.  This woman was going to be the death of her.  Lena started pacing and Kara saw her jaw moving.  She used her super hearing and Lena was muttering to herself.  “Hi Kara, these are for you, you look lovely by the way.  No no no, that sounds too rehearsed.  Hi Kara, I brought these for you because you’re also extremely pretty and smell incredible, and when I saw these, they reminded me of you. No.  Come on.  You are a Luthor, you are ruthless, you made a grown man cry yesterday.  Yu can tell a girl she’s pretty.  Come on.”

Kara had to supress her laugh.  Lena Luthor was a nervous wreck.

8 o’clock on the dot and there was a knock on the door.

Kara opened the door, and her jaw dropped.  She thought that she was the picture of casual.  Lena had her beat by a mile.  She was wearing black jeans, and a red plaid shirt with black boots.  Her eyes roamed Kara bottom to top, and when she met Kara’s eyes she held the flowers out, “These are for you because you’re pretty and smell nice.”  She blurted out.

Kara laughed, took the flowers and kissed Lena on the cheek.

“They’re beautiful.  Thank you.  Please come in and make yourself comfortable.”  Kara said.

By the time she’d found a vase, put water in it and the flowers in, she turned around and Lena was the picture of absolute confidence, with none of nervousness that she was before.

Kara went up to her and kissed her softly.  Lena moaned quietly into her mouth.

“Do we have to go out?  We can just stay here and make out.”  Kara whined, resting her forehead against Lena’s.

“As much as I would love that.  I have plans for us.”  She extended her arm and Kara took it. “The night awaits us.”

 

Maggie opened the door to her apartment and tossed the keys into a bowl on the coffee table. 

“Make yourself comfy Danvers, I won’t be long.”

Alex sat down on her couch and watch Maggie go into her room.  The first thing Alex noticed about Maggie’s apartment was how open and inviting it was.  Wood floor and soft blue walls compliment the big open windows that let the sun shine in and cover everything with a soft glow.  A glint of light aught her attention.  She picked up a frame, and it was picture of a young Maggie with her parents.  She smiled.  They looked so happy.  She put the frame down and next to it was another picture of the three of them.  It was a picture from the day of Maggie’s gradation form the police academy.  She looked so cute in her uniform. 

Alex turned her head when she heard Maggie clear her throat.

“Enjoying yourself Danvers?”  she asked playfully.

Alex was going to answer when she saw the travel sized suitcase and the duffle bag on top of it. 

“I said essentials,” Alex said, stepping closer towards Maggie

“I don’t know how long we’ll be there, so this is essential.”  Maggie argued, stepping further into Alex’s personal space. 

“Fair enough.  I do have a washing machine and dryer.”  Alex whispered.  She was taller than Maggie and she could easily lean down and kiss her.  Maggie was thinking the same thing as they both gravitated towards each other.  Their lips were so close, they could feel each other’s breath, just a little closer and they would finally kiss.  Or so they thought.  Just before their lips touched, Alex’s obnoxious text tone went off killing any mood instantly.  Alex growled and looked at her phone.

It was Kara telling her she had a date with Lena Luthor. 

“Who is it?”  Maggie asked

“My sister.  She has a date with Lena Luthor.”

“What?  Awesome.”

Alex looked up from her phone and started at Maggie. the sun was hitting her, making her hair shine.  Alex as mesmerised.  Maggie took the opportunity to take Alex’s phone and text back _‘Have fun ;)’_

“Hey, give me my phone back!” 

“Come and get it Danvers.”

Alex took her up on the challenge, and chased her around the room, tackling her onto the couch.  She was on top of Maggie and she could’ve kissed her again, but again her phone ruined it.

Maggie’s eyes were dark, her breathing heavy.  She wanted it too.

“Um, I think this is for you.”  She said handing Alex back her phone.

“Thanks,” she took her phone back from Maggie and sent a text back to Kara saying that it was Maggie.  She helped Maggie off the couch and sobered up when she saw the bags at the door and she remembered why they were here.

“Come on we gotta go, it’s getting dark.”

Maggie sensed the shift in Alex’s tone and grabbed her suitcase, whilst Alex grabbed the duffle bag.

Maggie locked the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Maggie back to her place.  
> Kara and Lena get cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, my brain just came up blank when I was writing and it came up with an entirely different fic that's currently in the works. Enjoy the chapter.

They got to Alex’s apartment in under 10 minutes which was thanks to no small part on Alex’s crazy driving.

“Jeez Danvers, who taught you how to drive? “

“Hey I’m normally chasing down bad guys who happen to run around like crazy, and I wanna be as fast as I can.”

“Alright, alright, but next time I am driving.  I prefer getting to my destinations in one piece.”

“You’re in one piece now.”

“Yeah by some miracle.”

“Whatever, let’s go.”

Alex grabbed the duffle bag out of the boot, and reached for the suitcase, but Maggie beat her to it, and said “I got this one Danvers, I may be a damsel and I may be in distress, but I can carry a suitcase up some stairs.”

“Alright, but I got this bag.”

They trudged up 6 flights of stairs before reaching Alex’s floor.  She pulled the keys out of her pocket and she unlocked her door.  She didn’t realise that she left her place in a hurry this morning and it was a complete mess. Clothes thrown everywhere, dirty dishes in the sink.  The complete opposite of Maggie’s apartment.

Alex stopped dead.  “I swear, this isn’t how it normally looks like, I just got home late last night and I had no time in the morning.  Hold on.  Just put your things on that table and I’ll be 10 minutes.”  Alex said as she rushed around the place picking up stray clothes.  Maggie placed her suitcase to one side, closed the door behind her and walked towards the kitchen, whilst Alex ran to her room.  She went to the sink and picked up a dish.

“No, what are you doing?”  Alex asked.

“Helping you duh.  You sort your clothes out and I’ll do the dishes, come on it’s the least I can do.  You’re offering me your home as protection.”

“I…fine…thank you.”

10 minutes later, Alex came out of her room satisfied that everything was away and tidy, and she went around the living room tidying up as well.  Maggie turned around when she heard her.

“How very domestic of us, me washing the dishes, you tidying up.”  Maggie joked.  It hit Alex that it could be a reality.  But not anytime soon because Maggie had a girlfriend. 

“Yeah, what do you wanna eat tonight?”  It was getting late and Alex was feeling hungry.

“I’m fine with whatever, but I’m kinda craving burgers.  You?”

“Read my mind.  There’s a menu on the fridge.  Me and Kara always order from there, it’s awesome.”

“Settled then.  What do you normally get?”

“A bunch of hot wings and the sizzler meal.”

“Alright you order and I’ll choose a something to watch. You got Netflix?”

“Yeah I’m logged in already.”  Alex said as she dialled the number.  “What kind of film are you in the mood for?”

Maggie shook her head, “No not a film, we’re gonna be here for a while, great time to binge watch a series.”  She kept scrolling through trending and found what she was looking for.  “You seen Stranger Things?”

Alex shook her head.  “Hi, yes I’d like to order a box of hot wings and 2 sizzler towers meals…”

“We’re watching it.”  Alex gave her a thumbs up.

Alex sat down next to Maggie, but not too close, “So what is this show about?”

“Supernatural 80’s.”   Maggie said.

“Could you be vaguer please.”  Alex laughed.

“Okay.  Supernatural 80’s with cool music and lights.”

Alex threw a pillow at her.  “I swear this show best be good.”

“Trust me it is.”

 

Kara stepped out of the taxi, and looked up to an apartment complex. 

“Um, Lena?”  Kara asked. 

Lena finished paying the driver and took Kara’s hand in hers.

“Yes?”  Lena said leading Kara to the entrance.

“Where are we?”

“This is where I live.”  Lena said nodding hello to her doorman

"Okay, second question.  Why are we here?”

“This is where the date is.  I’m making you dinner Kara.”  She stated, calling the elevator.

Oh. Oh. Kara was smitten.

“I was going to take you out to dinner, but then your sister had that accident, so I changed my plans.  I think a home cooked dinner is so much better.  More intimate.”  She whispered the last bit into Kara’s ear, making her shiver.  They stepped into the elevator and Lena pressed the penthouse button.  The doors closed and the electricity was buzzing between them.  Their hands were still linked.  Kara thought the elevator was going slow on purpose.  Either that or time was slowing down, because the next thing she knew, Lena had her backed up against the wall, arms around her, pressing their bodies close together, lips so close to her own.  “Is this okay?”  She asked softly.

Kara nodded, her hands coming up to frame Lena’s face. “Yes.”  And closed the gap between them.

Lena’s lips were soft and supple, just as Kara remembered them.  This kiss was heated, not unlike their other kisses, which were soft and tentative.  They had a rhythm, and as soon as Kara bit into Lena’s lip, she moaned into her mouth and Kara swore that she hadn’t heard anything as sweet in all the worlds.  They separated, breathing heavily and Kara bore into Lena’s eyes, dilated, almost black, filled with lust.  Kara felt a twinge in her abdomen and reclaimed Lena’s lips, her hands moving to hold her hips, pulling the CEO closer.  Lena ripped her lips away from karats and peppered kissed down Kara’s jaw and neck.  Kara tilted her head back giving Lena more access.  Kara opened her mouth and moaned loudly when Lena bit down, sucking on her pulse.  Just then the elevator dinged and Lena released her lips from Kara’s neck with a loud pop.  Kara whined at the loss of contact.  Lena laughed into Kara’s neck. “Don’t worry.  There’s more where that came from.”  Lena whispered into Kara’s ear.  Kara shivered, and dropped her hands from Lena’s hips as she watched her walk away to her door.  The elevators doors were closing and Kara rushed through, bumping into Lena before the doors closed on her.  The bump sent Lena into her door, and Kara pressed up against her back. 

“Eager are we?” Lena breathed. Tilting her neck slightly giving Kara access.  Kara accepted with a laugh, and captured Lena’s earlobe with her teeth, “Feed me first.”  Kara whispered sending shivers down Lena’s spine.  She managed to open the door but Kara was still pushing into Lena, so they both fell the floor, Kara spinning them so she got the impact from the floor.  Landing with an “Oof,” Kara looked down and Lena was shifting the hair out of her eyes, looking up at Kara. 

“You have quick reflexes.”  Lena said breathlessly.  Kara’s hands were around Lena’s waist, just under her camisole.  Touching her bare skin made Kara’s brain go on the fritz.  It was so soft, and she was unconsciously stroking it with her thumb. 

“Err Kara?”  Lena asked.

 “Huh?” Kara asked. 

“Don’t you think we should get up off the floor?”  Lena gasped

“Oh!  Yeah sure.”  Kara went to sit up at the same time Lena did, and Lena ended up straddling Kara.  Kara still had her arms around Lena’s waist.  She couldn’t let go.  She was too entranced with Lena.  Lena looked down at Kara, lust filling her eyes, bending down to kiss her.  Kara accepted and their kiss tuned heated, Kara lying down on on the floor, taking Lena with her.  Kara heard a door slam, assuming Lena closed her front door with her foot.  Kara got brave and slid her hands down to Lena’s ass and squeezed, causing Lena to moan into Kara’s mouth.  They pulled apart, both panting.

“I have dinner waiting for us.”  Lena whispered.  And at that moment Kara’s stomach decided to growl.  Loudly.

Lena laughed.  “I think you stomach is calling the shots.”  Kara had never heard or seen her laugh so freely before.  It was refreshing.  Lena managed to push herself off Kara and get up.  She extended her hand out and Kara took it, helped her up.

“Thanks, “Kara said, watching Lena walk into her kitchen still laughing. 

“So beautiful…”  Kara said out loud.  Lena heard and turned around.  “Come over here.” 

Kara walked through minimalistic furniture, and décor.  Everything in Lena’s apartment was pristine.  Kara supposed she didn’t spend much time here, what with being CEO of LCorp, and dealing with the mess that her brother had left.  She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Lena was walking around, picking up plates and placing two out for her and Kara. 

“I’ve had a lasagne in the oven on a low setting before I came to pick you up.  Hopefully it’s ready now.”  She bent down to open the oven and Kara couldn’t help but stare.  The smell that filled the apartment when Lena opened the oven was fantastic.  It made Kara’s stomach grumble again, loudly.  

Lena placed the lasagne out to cool, and went around to Kara.  She put her arms around Kara.  “Wow, you sure are hungry.” 

“I uh… I skipped lunch, because of Alex.”

“Well there’s plenty here for the both of us,” and Kara wasn’t sure if she was talking about the food or their relationship.

 

Alex and Maggie had gotten through 3 episodes and all of their food before Alex fell asleep. Her head in Maggie’s lap.  Maggie watched her and absent minded stroked her hair. The light from the tv illuminated them both.  This is what she wanted.  Alex Danvers.  She’d wanted her since she faked that secret service badge.  She was intrigued. Just then Alex stirred, opening her eyes to find Maggie above her.

“Hey sleepy head.”  Maggie whispered still stroking her hair.  Alex smiled, feeling content.

“How long was I out?”

“An episode or two, I don’t really know, that message has been on the screen for a while now.”

Alex looked at the tv and saw the ‘Are you still watching?’ message.

“Oh!  Ha-ha,” Alex didn’t want to get up.  The harsh light from the tv lit up Maggie.  And she was leaning down.  Towards Alex.  She knew what was going to happen and so did Maggie.  They both wanted this.  Alex met her halfway, and their lips touched for the briefest of seconds before there was a loud knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly appreciate all of your comments and kudos. All of them mean so much to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take turn for the good and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the major delay in this. I had major block when writing this, and then life got in the way, and then all the other fics, and oh god, i'm so sorry, please forgive me. After this chapter there are like 3 left, and I really want to have them all out by the end of the week, and have this fic done and dusted.

 

Lena and Kara were sitting on her ridiculously expensive leather couch, a blanket over their legs, Lena’s plaid shirt hanging on the kitchen stool, leaving her in her camisole, arms bare. They had some random film on, which neither of them were watching.  They were too busy with each other.  Lena had turned so she was fully facing Kara, trying and succeeding to get Kara’s attention and Kara was half facing the tv half facing Lena, trying to concentrate on the film, but couldn’t because of the intense seduction eyes coming from Lena.  She had the full intent of turning around and telling Lena to concentrate on the movie, but when she did, she saw how intense Lena’s gaze was and she could hear how fast Lena’s heart was beating, and Kara stared.  Like really stared.  Kara noticed how Lena was breathing a bit heavier than usual, her eyes fixated on Kara’s, occasionally flicking down to her lips.  She was sat open and inviting.  Kara was drawn to her, and she slid further along the couch until they were face to face, a small smile on Lena’s face when she knew she had persevered and won. 

“You’re persistent,” Kara breathed, as Lena’s hand came to rest on Kara’s shoulder.  Kara placed her hands on Lena’s thigh, feeling a little bit adventurous.  Lena’s eyes flickered down to Kara’s hands and then back up to Kara’s eyes,  breathing just a bit heavier, chest rising.  It worked; If Lena could throw seduction eyes at Kara, Kara could make the other woman squirm. 

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Lena’s eyes were moving rapidly around, soaking in Kara.  Kara feeling more confident, moved closer to Lena, and ran her hand up her thigh, past up her hip, up her bare arm, and finally tangled it in her hair.  She tugged on it lightly, making Lena gasp, exposing her pale neck.  Kara leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her neck.  Lena’s lips parted, as Kara place soft, slow kisses up her neck.  As Kara got higher and higher, she straddled Lena.  Her arms wrapping around Kara’s waist, holding her there.  Kara took Lena’s earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it gently, making Lena’s back arch, and her arms tighten around Kara.

“Kara,” Lena whispered.  “Please…”

Kara released her lobe and chuckled into Lena’s ear.  She let go of Lena’s hair and faced her.  Smiling wide.

Lena, still lust induced, took a moment and then looked confused.  “Kara, why’d you stop?  Is everything okay?”  She looked concerned.

Kara laughed.  “I made you beg.”  She said smugly.

“What?”

“I,” Kara kissed Lena’s nose.  “Made,” another kiss, “You,” another, “Beg,” she finished, kissing Lena on the lips.

“Oh Kara,” Lena stared, her hands sliding to Kara’s ass, “You have no idea what you’ve just done” squeezing hard, Kara buckled into Lena, and Lena claimed her lips in a heated kiss which ended way too quickly for Kara’s liking.  Kara was bamboozled.  “I am going to make you beg,” she kissed Kara’s neck, “Plead,” she bit down hard, “And moan.”  She sucked on Kara’s skin, making Kara whimper.  “Ahhh… Lena…” 

Lena moved them so she was on top of Kara, her leg moving in between Kara’s thighs.  The sound Kara made when Lena’s thigh connected to Kara’s core was music to Lena’s ears.  Kara craned her neck back and Lena took the opportunity to lavish her neck with kisses and bites, the needy noises Kara was making, spurred Lena on, Kara’s hands couldn’t stay still and were roaming Lena’s back, touching every part of her she could.  Lena’s hands toyed with the rims of Kara’s sweater. 

“May I?”  She asked.  Kara nodded enthusiastically. Once her sweater was on the floor, Lena stopped breathing.  This woman.  This nerdy, adorable, clumsy woman, was ripped.  Lena’s mouth fell open.  Kara Danvers was toned and her abs, her abs were defined, honestly Lena could spend countless hours worshipping those abs, muscles taut, and finally she saw Kara’s arms.  Lena Luthor was speechless.

“Everything okay?”  Kara asked. Sitting up.  Lena pushed her back down.  “Perfect.  You’re perfect.”

“Oh,” was all Kara could say before Lena was kissing her exposed collarbones.

Kara’s head was buzzing, like really loudly.  It was her phone.  Her phone was ringing because that silly song Alex had made her ringtone was playing. 

“Lena, wait, stop.” Lena’s head shot up immediately.  “Is everything okay?  Did I do anything wrong?”  Lena asked frantically. 

“No, no, nothing’s wrong.  My phone.”

“Oh, where is it?”

“Under my head, hold on.”

Kara extracted her phone from under her head, it was Hank.

Kara’s face dropped.  “Kara, are you okay?”  Lena asked.

“Yeah, I just gotta take this.”

“Kara, where were you?” Hank demanded.

“With company, what’s up?”

“Alex isn’t picking up her phone, and neither is Detective Sawyer.  I think the worst has come and the shifter is there.”

Kara’s stomach dropped.  Alex was in danger. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  And she hung up.

“Lena, I’m so, so sorry, my sister, she got worse, I have to go check on her.”  Kara said frantically putting her clothes back on.

“I understand; do you need a ride home?”

“No, I’m good.  Thank you so much for dinner and everything.”

“Call me; I want to know how she’s doing.”

“I will.  I’m so sorry.”  Kara apologised again

Kara gave Lena a quick kiss at her door, and then ran down to elevator.

“Kara!”  Lena called.  She turned around.  “Be safe!” The doors opened and Kara hit the button for the lobby, her face stoic and unreadable. 

When the elevator doors closed, Lena sighed and shut her door.  Kara Danvers had been so much more than she thought.

 

Alex opened the door to her apartment and Kara was standing there, all smiles.

“Hey guys, I brought donuts.”  She said, stepping in and sitting next to Maggie.  She opened the box and devoured one.  Maggie looked scared, and Alex was pissed.  Kara knew that this was dangerous, and how dare she come in here when she needed to find the shifter. 

“Um, Kara?” Alex started.

“Alex come sit down with us and have a donut.”  Kara thrust the box out, and Alex took one and sat down with a huff.  She wasn’t going to be able to barge Kara out without causing a scene. Alex bit into the soft dough and moaned.  Okay, Kara knew how to pick her food. 

“I guess we’ll watch another episode,” Maggie piped up from the other side of Kara.

“Sure.”  Alex said with a yawn.  Suddenly everything was fading to black.  The last thing she saw was Kara change into something else and a yelp from Maggie.

 

Alex woke up and found herself face to face with Maggie, her eyes wide.  When Alex adjusted, she got a better look at her surroundings.  She was tied up, expertly, she could move at all.  There was duct tape across her mouth, and Maggie had bruises over one of her cheeks.  It enraged Alex, who would hurt Maggie?  She would make them pay.  She looked back into Maggie’s eyes and she too was bound and gagged like Alex.  Maggie’s eyes softened when they met Alex’s.  They heard footsteps and both of their heads turned to hear the sound was coming from.  Kara walked in, menacing look in her eye, holding some wires.  Alex was so confused, why was Kara doing this.  Kara reached them and bent down and attached one of the wires to a box and then the other, onto Maggie’s chest.

Kara turned to face Alex and smirked.

“Now,” Kara said switching the box on, her entire person changing, “The real fun can begin.” 

Instead of Kara, there was a giant hulk of a man, looking smug as Alex tried to break free, struggling against her restraints, screaming against the duct tape.  The man turned around to face Maggie, and she was stunned.  It couldn’t be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some backstory on Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took a turn y’all. It gets emotional here. Also this chapter was a bitch to write. I know I said 3 more, but I thought the other chapters were going be longer.

 

The shifter approached Maggie and took the duct tape off her mouth.

“It can’t be.  I thought you were dead.”  Maggie said.

“I never died Maggie, but by the end of today, your little girlfriend will be dead.”  He said, taking a stick out of his pocket.  He pressed a button and a current and buzzing noise ran through the stick.  He approached Alex and jabbed it into her side.  Alex screams were muffled against the duct tape, but agonising nonetheless and she convulsed. 

“NO!” Maggie screamed.

“Maggie, all you have to do is admit what you did to me and I’ll let you both go.”  The shifter said.

“I never did anything to you Albian.  The only thing I did was be your best friend for years.”

“You left Maggie.”

“You left me Al.  I never saw you again after that night.  I thought you’d run away.”

“Stop lying to me Maggie.”

He jabbed Alex with the stick again, and Alex screamed and writhed under the huge amounts of electricity running through her.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Maggie shouted, as Alex’s body went limp again.

“No-one saw you for months Al.  Everyone thought you had run away or even died, and I blamed myself for that.  I blamed myself for pushing you over because of that stupid, stupid fight.”

“Did you even look for me?”

“Of course I did Al, I never stopped.”

“You’re lying.”

He shocked Alex again; Maggie winced at Alex’s screams.

“STOP!”  Maggie shouted, and Albian turned to face Maggie.

“I was kidnapped, and you never looked for me.” He screamed, walking towards Maggie, shock stick dangerously close to her face that she could feel the electricity running through it.

Maggie tilted her head back as far as her restraints allowed her to avoid shocking herself.

“They showed me that you never looked for me.”

“Who are they?”  Maggie asked.

“Don’t change the subject.”  He snarled.

“Who is telling you these lies Al?”  Maggie demanded.

“It doesn’t matter.  Al that matters is that you never looked, you never really cared for me at all did you?”  He asked bitterly, walking towards Alex, shock stick poised.

“It matters Al, because whoever is telling you that is lying.  I never left you.  You disappeared.  Your own foster family gave up before I did.”  Maggie said desperately trying to get him away from Alex.

Albian turned to look at Maggie, confusion in his eyes.

“Whoever kidnapped you fed you these lies.  We were best friends for years.  I looked for a year, it almost consumed me.  I wasn’t even a person anymore.  I followed every lead I could get my hands on.  I looked and looked even after there were no new leads, nothing to go on, I never lost hope.”

“Stop bullshitting me Maggie.” Albian spat.  “You never cared; all I was to you was an alien friend.”

“No.  You were my best friend.  We were both outcasts.  We lived in Nebraska, I was gay and not-white and you were and alien.  Everyone already hated me because of the colour of my skin, and you couldn’t control your powers, and when you did the hate for you died down, but it never did for me.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see Alex stirring.

“And then I decided to come out.  I hated living a lie. I hated hiding myself away from everyone.  I couldn’t be me.  The only person who knew, other than my parents, was you, and I hated burdening you with everything.  You had your own crap to deal with without me piling all of mine on top of yours.”

“I said not to come out, because you’ll just make everyone hate you that much more.” Albian said quietly, lowering the shock stick.

Maggie smiled, he remembered. 

“I don’t know why you were kidnapped, or who by, but whoever did this had a sick sense of humour.”  Maggie said bitterly.

Alex’s head lolled around before shooting up, eyes wide and frantic.  She found Maggie’s and instantly they softened.  Alex’s head was killing her so she dropped it. 

“They called themselves Cadmus.”  Alex’s head shot back up.

“Cadmus?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah.  They kidnapped me, said I was vital in saving the world and told me that you never tried to look for me.  They kept telling me and telling me, and then they showed me footage of you laughing, and being happy.  They told me that because I was gone, you could be happy and the only reason we were ever friends is because you felt sorry for me.” Albian said, looking down, grip tightening on the shock stick.

“That isn’t true.” Maggie said, “We were friends because I liked you, and you liked me.  We were friends because we were both outcasts.  We were friends because we were always there for each other, looking out for one another. I wanted to come out so I wouldn’t burden you with everything.  I could see it was weighing you down.”

“I never cared about you being gay; I cared about your feelings.  That, when you came out, it would add fuel to the hate fire already burning so bright for you.  You weren’t white, and then you were going to add being gay to that mix, in the whitest place possible, no way was I letting my best friend do that.”

Maggie smiled,

“What?”

“You called me your best friend.  Whatever they did to you its breaking.  It’s losing its hold on you.”

Albian dropped the shock stick and it fell onto the floor with a clatter.

“Maggie, I don’t know what’s happening anymore.  I keep getting flashes of a cell. Of people working around me and a lady talking to me.  Her voice is calm but her eyes are angry.”

“Al, hey, look at me,” Maggie said, “They conditioned you to hate me.  You were of some use to Cadmus.  Cadmus isn’t here to save the world; it’s here to get rid of all the aliens in the world.”

Albian looked shocked, “No, they told me, the work they were doing on me, it was going to save the world and stop people from being prejudice against aliens.”

“They lied.  They use aliens and alien tech to make better weapons for themselves and it makes them smarter in their ways of disposing of aliens.”

“You were always on the alien front though.  First me, and now Supergirl.”

It clicked.  Why Albian had taken both her and Alex.  Cadmus was using him to draw out Supergirl  Maggie couldn’t let that happen, she had to break his conditioning before Supergirl got there.  Alex’s brow furrowed in anger.  Albian had touched a nerve, Alex and Supergirl were close, and if Albian was threatening Supergirl, Alex would be reigning hell on him if she weren’t in restraints.  It was on Maggie now.

They tracked you; let me watch as you moved on to other aliens so quickly.  And then you started hanging out with Supergirl more and more, and it hurt me Maggie, hurt me deep.”

“Al, you gotta believe me, I searched everywhere, I exhausted myself looking for you, I made everyone in that town despise me even more than they did, I got forced to move out as soon as I was old enough and then I found National City,  a place so welcoming of me and who I was, and I didn’t feel so much as an outcast.  I joined NCPD and then eventually the Science Division so I could prevent cases like yours happening again.”  Maggie confessed. “And Supergirl is only there to help out on cases.  It’s not like we hang out together.”

Albian snarled.

“Al, look at me, look into my eyes and know that the words coming out of my mouth are the absolute truth.”

Albian kneeled down so he was eye level with Maggie.

She took a deep breath in, “I have always been your best friend.  We were inseparable from the moment you saved me from those racist assholes on the playground.  The night you got kidnapped, I was too absorbed in myself and my problems, it was a mistake, I should have been with you.  When I found out you were missing, I went insane and looked everywhere for you.  I looked for a year before all the exhaustion and frustration built up and I collapsed in the middle of the street.  I stopped after that.  I had no more leads or evidence and I had been over everything with a fine tooth comb, it was like you had just vanished into thin air.  Inside I never gave up, and with every case I take with NCPD I always think of you before anything else, and I vow to make sure no-one ever has to go through what I did.”

Albian was crying, even Alex shed a few tears.

Maggie stared deep in Albian’s eyes, and saw the shift from hatred to understanding to apologetic and remorse.  She’d done it, she broke through, she brought Albian back.

“Mags, I’m so sorry.  I knew deep inside you wouldn’t give up on me.  They were too strong.  Whatever they did to me.  It took over.”  He dropped his head and tears splashed onto the floor.  He looked up and his eyes were shining with tears.  He went quickly to undo the restraints on both Maggie and Alex.

When he took Alex’s restraints off, he looked at her, “I’m sorry for everything.”

Alex shook her head as she ripped the duct tape off her mouth, “No worries. I know why you did it, just next time do the talking before the torturing, I’d rather not relive it please.”

“Al, you have to go into hiding, the DEO and the police will be after you.  You kidnapped their people.  Cadmus is gonna drop you now that you’re a liability.”

“I’m a shifter, I know where I can go.  I need to get you two back to where I found you.”

 

Albian took the two women and dematerialized.  The place where they were being kept was empty, save for the shock stick and the monitor Maggie was hooked up to. 

They materialized back in Alex’s apartment.  Everything was how it was before they’d been taken.

“You’ve been gone a day,” Al explained.

He went to go but Maggie  reached out and grabbed his arm.  She handed him a card.  “My number. Call me if you ever need me.  We have a lot to catch up on.”

Albian smiled and gave Maggie a hug.  “Thank you, for never giving up on me Mags.”

Maggie smiled at him as he dematerialized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be short, just an epilogue of sorts. Thanks for coming on this journey with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

Alex called Kara as soon as they got back.  Whilst Maggie was talking to Albian.  She picked up on the first ring.

“ALEX! OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU?”

“Ouch, Kara, I’m at home, im fine, of sorts.  So is Maggie.”

“I'm on my way.”

Kara got there in record time dressed as Supergirl.

“Alex!”  Kara ran to give Alex a hug, Alex winced at the impact, still recovering from being subjected to the shock stick.  “Are you ok?”  Kara asked.

“Yeah, just shaken up, I think it was more emotional damage for Maggie.”  Alex said, giving Maggie a lingering look. 

Kara walked over to Maggie and pulled her into a hug.  Maggie stiffened and then relaxed.  Supergirl was hugging Maggie.  Alex held back a laugh.  Her sister was hugging the woman she had a huge crush on.  If it weren’t for the circumstances, it would be rather funny.

“Maggie, you should tell her.  It’s okay.”  Alex said, knowing they could 100% trust Kara to keep this secret.”

“Are you sure?”  Maggie’s said pulling away from Supergirl’s embrace.

“Yeah.”

So Maggie told Supergirl everything that happened, in her past and to them when they were captured.  She told her who Albian was, and how much he meant to her.  And to Kara’s credit, she nodded along and didn’t interrupt.

“So I gave him my number and told him to go into hiding, because he kidnapped an NCPD detective and a DEO agent.”

“So he’s gone?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good.  He needs to stay hidden, he wasn’t in control.”  Kara said.

She stood up.  “I’m glad you’re both safe.  I have to go protect my city.  See you guys.”  And she flew out the window.

Alex and Maggie were silent, both facing the window Supergirl flew out of. 

“So, are you and Supergirl, you know…?”  Maggie asked shyly.

Alex whipped around to face Maggie.

“What, no.  That’s impossible.”  Alex said.

“Well, it looks like you guys were pretty close.”

“She’s like a sister to me.”

“Oh, okay.  Good.”

“Why?”

“I would hate for Supergirl to get in between us.”

“W…what?”

“I like you Alex, and all of this has just made me realise that we could die at any moment, so we should take what we want, and I want you.”

Alex was taken aback, Maggie stepped in closer, and Alex was frozen.  Maggie got right into her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“What was that for,” Alex whispered.

“A promise, for the future.”

 

Kara sped off to Lena.  She had so much to explain.  She landed outside LCorp, where she knew Lena was still working.  She changed into her civilian clothes and went in.  She got shown up straight away to Lena’s office.

“Kara hi.  Is everything okay?”

“Yes.  I just needed to see you.”

“It’s been a day,” Lena laughed.

“I know, but Alex was really sick and I didn’t know if she was gonna make it, and shes fine now, but Lena,” Lena went to hug Kara and Kara broke down in her arms.  “I don’t know what I would’ve done if she hadn’t have pulled through.”

Lena rubbed Kara’s back, “She’s okay now?”

Kara looked up into Lena’s piercing green eyes. 

“Yes, she’s okay now.”

“Come on.”

Lena took them to the sofa and sat them down. 

“I said I would call but I didn’t and I’m sorry, I just…”

Lena pulled her into another hug.

“Kara, your family is important to you, I get it.  It was only a day and you didn’t call, if it was a week, then I would be worried, but if you need to look after your sister then that’s what you have to do.”

Kara smiled through her tears and kissed Lena soundly on the lips.

“Thank you for being amazing.”  Kara whispered against Lena’s lips.

“No problem.  Now I believe we have a date to make up for.”  Lena said raising her eyebrow.  Kara laughed.

 

Alex called Hank to tell him that she was safe and both Alex and Maggie would be in at the DEO first thing to debrief him about what had happened.  She looked at the TV and saw it was still on.  Everything in her apartment was the same, except for the two women.  They had changed so much in one day.  So much had happened.

“I was scared,” Maggie said, from the sofa.

“When he was shocking you, I couldn’t take it.  I couldn’t live with myself if something like that happened to you again.”

“I heard the screams, Maggie, they were heart-breaking.  Didn’t know you cared that much,” Alex teased sitting down next to her.

Maggie playfully pushed Alex, and Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie, and she leaned into Alex’s side. 

Alex hit play on the remote and kissed Maggie’s forehead and settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it folks. I’m sorry if this feels rushed, I just had such a bad block when writing these last two chapters. Thank you for all the comments, bookmarks, kudos and hits, and for making my first fic on AO3 a success. I appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
